Someone To Come Home To
by angelmonkey
Summary: Anakin story...A continuation of Standing In The Way...R/R PLEASE!!!


****

Someone To Come Home To

A/N: This is loosely based on the story. Please don't write reviews complaining about my lack of fact. I know that this isn't how it happened. This is my version. So read and I hope that you enjoy it.

I sighed as I looked out the window of my ship. I had turned in my dark robes and was heading home. The only problem with that was that I had no one to go home to.

__

This is my December

This is my time of the year

This is my December

This is all so clear

This is my December

This is my snow covered home.

__

This is my December

This is me alone

Padmé and I had started our affair in the last six months of my marriage. It wasn't that I didn't love Melora, or Rora as I had affectionately called her; it was more of a longing that I felt the need to fulfil. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as I had expected it to be. I woke up one morning, the morning before our one-year anniversary, to find my wife gone. She left a letter on her pillow, explaining her reasons for leaving. I remember clutching the letter in my hand while I sobbed. Regardless of my affair, I really was truly, deeply, madly in love with her. I would love her my whole life. 

__

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel

Like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things I said

To make you feel like that

Her absence banished me to a cold harsh winter, from which I couldn't escape. It froze my heart and brought out all the evil I possessed. 

I had immediately ended the affair with Padmé. Padmé. Even thinking that name made me cringe. I blamed Rora's abrupt leaving on her. I took out all of my anger and frustration out on her. I nearly killed her one time and I would have if Obi-Wan hadn't shown up at exactly the right moment.

__

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel

Like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things I said to you

Having had enough with the cheerful Jedi knights and masters, I left the force. Chancellor Palpatine, or Lord Sideous as I would later come to find, provided a shoulder to lean on in my time of frustration. He eventually told me of his true identity and asked me to join him as his apprentice. In need of a release for my pent up anger, I eagerly joined the dark side.

Not long after joining the dark side I became Darth Vader. I terrified everyone. I represented the very epitome of evil. When I look back on it I shudder. At the time, however, I had been quite delighted to play the role of the dark lord with power over all. 

I missed Rora more and more each day. With each new night I felt a stronger longing for her. She had been my everything and she took it all away. Just left me, like I had left her. I suppose in that way, I deserved the way she left me.

As time passed. As the days grew shorter and the nights grew longer and more antagonizing, I found my anger slowly dissipating.

One day, I received a letter from Lord Sideous. It had informed me of Rora's death. 

The funeral was to be held on her home planet of Naboo. I was on my way there now. I was going home.

__

And I give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

Lord Sideous had acted none to kindly when I told him that I planned to leave the Dark Side. I basically told him to shove it and when he didn't, I silenced him with my lightsaber. No one else even dared to look at me the wrong way after that. I turned in my black robes and left the Death Star, pushing the 'self-destruct' button as I left.

__

This is my December

These are my snow covered dreams

This is me pretending

This is all I need

As the sip neared Naboo I prepared for the landing. After landing my ship in the loading bay, I headed towards the hotel I would be staying in while I was here. I quickly retrieved my room number and headed towards it.

Knowing that Rora was dead seared through my heart like a lightsaber to an ice cube. I didn't know how I was supposed to go on knowing that she was no longer here. That she was no longer living. The mere thought was unbearable. 

I wished so much that I could take back the affair with Padmé. That I could take back every mean thing I had ever even thought of her. 

__

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel

Like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things I said

To make you feel like that

And I

Just wish that I didn't feel

Like there was something I missed

And I

Take back all the things I said to you

The more I thought about it, the more I missed her. I remember coming home to the smell of her wonderful cooking. It seemed to me that she was always baking. Not that I minded though, she was an amazing cook. 

In the rare times when we were both home we would often sit by the warm glow of the fire, relishing in the warmth of eachother's embrace. 

__

And I give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

I thought back on all the times I had blamed Padmé for the demise of my marriage. In reality I had no one to blame but myself. I had been the one to eventually drive Rora away. I had been cold and distant during my affair with Padmé and that had eventually lead to Rora's leaving.

__

This is my December

This is my time of the year

This is my December

This is all so clear

As I searched for my room number I bumped into a rather frazzled Jedi. On closer inspection I discovered that it was Obi-Wan. I completely froze. He had been like a father to be and I turned my back on him. I felt an intense wave of guilt wash over me as I stood there, frozen.

"So, you do have a heart after all." He said smiling. I was now thoroughly confused. Didn't he know who I was? Who I had been?

"We were worried that our plan wasn't going to work. I'm glad to see that it did." Again I stared blankly.

"C'mon then. There's someone here who's dying to see you." Obi-Wan tugged at my shoulder in attempts to get me to follow him. 

At first I was unable to move, but I eventually figured out how to use my legs and followed him. I was still swimming in confusion, but shrugged it off and decided to humor him.

We eventually reached our destination, which turned out to be the room at the end of the hall. 

The door slid open and I followed Obi- Wan inside. The next thing to grace my glance nearly made me choke on the very air that I was breathing. 

I had to be dreaming. There was no way that the angel that appeared before me was real.

"Ani?" She whispered, her sweet smile tugging at her lips. I couldn't help but smile in return as she walked forward. I eventually found my legs and met her halfway. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go. Rora kissed my cheek and then pulled away slightly to kiss me fully on the lips. She was real. She was here. She was someone to come home to.

__

And I give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to


End file.
